The Lost Uchiha Twin original
by itachigurlsaiyaku
Summary: Itachi's twin sister disappeared during the Kyuubi attack, leaving Itachi grieving and heartless. However, the unexpected return of the Uchiha girl twelve years later occurs...InuNaru crossover Being re-written!
1. Prologue: Gone

**Hello, this is my second fanfic. It's safe to say I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or **_**Inuyasha.**_** Please review. Thank you!**

_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_

_**1**_

_**Gone**_

Uchihas were supposed to be arrogant, snobbish, high-class shinobi who all had an ego problem and seemed like there was a stick up the ass of each stuck up member. Uchihas certainly had power, intelligence, and looks, not to mention their infamous kekkei genkai, the Sharingan.

Now it so happens that Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan, and Uchiha Mikoto, the wife of the head, were the proud parents of a pair of similar twins. They were almost identical, from the tops of their near-hairless heads to the tips of their tiny, wiggling baby toes. If not for the fact that one was a boy and one was a girl.

To say the twins were smart was an understatement. They were beyond smart, far more intelligent than any other Konoha shinobi at that age. To put it precisely, they were only four and they already knew many words of the shinobi world.

When they were enrolled into the Academy at the age of six, they were instantly attacked by mobs of squealing, yelling, giggling, shoving, snarling, useless, hopeless, flirty, audacious, cowardly, weak, incessant, crying, screaming, obsessed, evil, terrible, lusting, insane fangirls and fanboys.

Luckily the twins had enough sense to evade them for a few days, but after that, they were chased almost to the near point of them both cracking and going on a rampage. They came quite close a few times, but one always stopped the other.

The boy was glad his twin sister was there for him. And visa versa with the girl. The twins were inseparable. Most of the time, one would usually see them stuck together like magnets. One would not see a twin without the other.

By now, I'm sure you already know the siblings' names. Yes, indeed. The boy is Uchiha Itachi. Such a laughing, smiling, happy-go-lucky child he was back then with his sister. The girl is Uchiha Kagome. She adored her younger (by like ten minutes) brother and cared for him greatly.

Over the past several months, before they turned six, the twins noticed that their mother's belly was getting round. Itachi asked his father why his mother was suddenly fatter than she normally was. Kagome stuck by his side, both twins peering curiously into the stern face of their father, their innocent obsidian eyes glittering with inquisitiveness.

"Father, why is Mother fat?" Itachi asked.

Fugaku snorted into his teacup quietly at Itachi's question. "She's not fat, it's just that she's pregnant," he answered.

"Pregnant?" Kagome jutted in.

"It's a term used for women when they are carrying a child inside of them. An embryo that slowly forms into a human baby. When it is ready to be born, your mother will go to the hospital. In approximately six months you will have a new sibling," Fugaku explained.

"Itachi, what gender do you think it's gonna be?" Kagome asked, consulting her twin brother.

"I think it's going to be a boy," Itachi said.

"Really? I have a funny feeling you're going to be right," Kagome said. "Me too. Father, what do you think?"

"If it is a boy, I hope he'll turn out like you, Itachi. If it's a girl, I hope she'll turn out like you, Kagome," Fugaku replied. He got up from the mat. "It's time for you two to go to the Academy."

The twins jumped up and raced to their room. They shared a room together because they insisted so. When they were finished dressing and packing, Mikoto handed them their bento boxes and off they went.

A month later, on July 23, Fugaku carried Mikoto to the hospital and within seven hours, the baby was born. The medic nins cleaned it up and presented it to the tired mother and the anxious father.

"Congratulations, Uchiha-sama. You have a beautiful baby boy," the medic nin said.

_Kagome and Itachi were right,_ Fugaku mused, smiling. _Those two…_

While Mikoto was resting, Fugaku told one of the nurses to go fetch his two children from the Academy. She bowed and hurried to said building. The sensei had just finished his lesson when she came in.

"I'm sorry, but could I borrow Uchiha Itachi and Kagome?" she asked.

She got a curious glance from the six-year-old twins. "Your father wants to see you at the hospital," she explained.

At once the two sprinted down the aisle and passed the nurse. They were out of the door before the sensei could say a word.

The nurse quietly exited the door, leaving the room quiet. She came back to the hospital and saw a medic nin guiding the Uchiha twins to their parents.

"Father, what gender is it?" Itachi asked, walking into the door with Kagome by his side.

Fugaku chuckled. "He's a boy," he replied. "You two were right."

The twins beamed. "Father, what will you name him?" Kagome inquired.

The Uchiha clan head thought about it for a moment. He turned to the sleeping bundle in his arms. "His name will be Sasuke," he said after a while.

The twins peered curiously at the tiny head that poked out from the blankets. "Uchiha Sasuke, I hope you'll be a strong shinobi. Follow your path and try to surpass me and Itachi," Kagome whispered softly to the bundle.

The baby gurgled in his sleep and shifted slightly. "That's enough of seeing him now. Itachi, Kagome, you may go back to the Academy," Fugaku said, dismissing his two children.

"I hope Sasuke grows up to be strong," Itachi said, racing his twin sister back to the Academy.

"Don't be so worried, he will. Itachi, have you heard of someone named Orochimaru?" Kagome asked, keeping her pace in time with her brother's.

"I heard Father talk to the clan elders about him once. By what they say, I have come to a conclusion that this Orochimaru guy is evil," Itachi said. "They say they recently caught Orochimaru conducting live human experiments on a jutsu for immortality."

"That's awful! What sick person would use live humans in an experiment for immortality?" Kagome exclaimed.

Itachi kept a slightly grim face facade up and Kagome did not insist on prying the answers out. They entered the classroom door and made their way back to their seats, moving quietly so as not to interrupt the lesson.

At the end of the day, when they were back in their room after eating a dinner that Mikoto had made before going to the hospital, Kagome confronted Itachi.

"So what else do you know about this Orochimaru guy?" Kagome asked.

Itachi racked his brains for a suitable answer. "Well, Old Man Sarutobi just retired from his Hokage position and chose a new Hokage to replace him as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Orochimaru wanted to be chosen by his sensei as the new Hokage, but sadly, Sandaime chose Namikaze Minato. He fled from Konoha after they caught him and his human experiments," he answered slowly.

"Well, serves him right, he's too evil to be Hokage," Kagome huffed.

After a few days, Mikoto was checked out of the hospital. She, Fugaku, and Sasuke came home. Kagome and Itachi were out practicing their shuriken training in a secluded area.

Kagome set up ten targets in random spots in the clearing and stood back to watch. Itachi pulled out ten shuriken and flung them at each target, hitting the dead center each time.

Then they switched. Itachi set up the targets and Kagome flung the four-sided projectiles. Like her younger brother, she hit them all in the exact center.

"Kagome, how about we practice our Katon jutsus now?" Itachi suggested.

"Sure, nothing better to do," Kagome said, shrugging. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she whipped through a sequence of hand seals at incredible speed that would make even a Jounin jealous. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She took a deep breath and breathed out a huge fireball that decimated an entire section of the forest.

When the fire disappeared, Kagome turned to her brother. "Your turn to do a Katon Jutsu, Itachi," she said, stepping back.

Itachi focused on which one he wanted to do. He sped through the hand seals like the wind and did the jutsu while shouting its name out, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

A stream of flames poured out of his mouth, shaped like a dragon, annihilating whatever was leftover from Kagome's fire jutsu.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Numerous fireballs burned down another section.

"Katon: Kajirashi no Jutsu!" A whirling storm of flickering flames obliterated another section.

"Itachi, I think we should head back now," Kagome said, sweatdropping as she look at all the destruction they did.

"Okay," he replied.

"But first…Doton: Tsudainaori no Jutsu!" At once everything they destroyed with their fire jutsus sprang back to life, as if nothing happened.

Itachi stared at his twin sister. "How did you do that? I've never heard of this "Tsudainaori" technique," he asked, walking back to the Uchiha compound with her.

"I learned it from a scroll I found in the scroll room while you were asleep. I actually made a copy of each and every scroll and jutsu in the room that I could find. I hid the real ones in a place that only I know where they are and left the copies in the scroll room," Kagome explained.

Itachi was stumped. His sister was on a whole different level than him. She was smarter than all the rest of the clan put together. Inwardly he was puzzled to no end.

"Kagome, can you teach me some of those jutsus you copied from the scrolls?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe. When everyone is asleep, I'll wake you up and show you where I put them," she replied.

They reached the Uchiha manor and found Fugaku waiting at the gate outside. "There you are! Dinner's ready," he greeted them with a small smile.

The twins nodded and raced into the house. Seating themselves at the table, they noticed Mikoto nursing baby Sasuke. She looked up when they entered. "Hello, Kagome, Itachi," she said, smiling.

"Hello, Mother," the twins chorused. They dug into their food, but used their manners when they ate.

Later that night, when the twins were sure everyone in their clan were cozy and snug in their sleep, they slipped outside of the Uchiha compound and Kagome led Itachi to the Nakano Shrine. There, instead of the seventh mat, she lifted up the third mat, and exposed a plain stone floor underneath.

But if you looked closer, there was a tiny seal in the picture of a near-microscopic fan, the Uchiha clan symbol. Kagome bit her thumb and pressed the blood to the seal.

The dragon glowed for a split second, and the stone floor disappeared the next, leaving a set of stairs going down. Kagome began the descent down. Itachi looked around quickly before following her.

When they reached the secret room, Itachi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The entire room, save for a few empty spots here and there, was stacked with scrolls of all sorts.

"The Uchiha clan has this many scrolls?!" Itachi exclaimed.

Kagome nodded and picked one up. She unraveled it and set it on the floor. "Uchiha Clan Hijutsu: Tsutsumikakushi no Jutsu!" she chanted, clapping her hands together and slamming them on the ground.

Itachi heard a slight rumble form behind him. He whipped around and saw that the stone was back in place. "How do we get out then, Kagome?" he asked.

"We'll train here until dawn," she said, ignoring his question.

She went over to a wall where it wasn't blocked by scrolls. Itachi barely heard her whisper, "Kaihou nanitozo Uchiha kyousei." (Open please Uchiha great)

The stone wall turned into a sliding door and Kagome slid it open. It was a huge training area. "It's damage proof, so nobody can feel anything from above, nor can this room be destroyed. It is also sound proof, so nobody can hear what's going on inside," Kagome explained.

"How did you find this place? How did you obtain the secrets?" Itachi asked.

Never one to keep anything from her twin, Kagome told him how it happened.

_**Flashback Start**_

_Kagome stared at the moon glowing softly in the dark night outside. _I can't sleep…what should I do?_ she thought. After a few more minutes, she was too frustrated to sleep any longer._

_Kagome quietly sneaked out of the room and began to wander the hallways, being as quiet as she could. She discovered many things._

_The forbidden door next to their parents' room…where did it lead? Kagome sneaked to the door and found that the handle was chained with a lock. She groaned quietly when she found that it was a numeral combination lock. Taking a deep breath, she began to work on the combination._

_After a couple of tries, the lock clicked and Kagome swung the door open. She gasped softly at the incredible sight. Almost every inch of the room was filled from top to bottom with jutsu scrolls on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu._

_Kagome flitted about the room, copying every single scroll and jutsu in the room. She then slipped out of the room and closed the door, but not fully. She ran to the Nakano shrine and began to search for a hiding place suitable for all the scrolls._

_At last she revealed the tiny Uchiha seal underneath the third mat to the left. She wondered what she was supposed to do to it. An idea popped into her head, _Is it a blood seal?

_She bit her thumb and pressed the bleeding spot on the fan. At once the stone floor disappeared, leaving a set of stairs leading down. Curiosity bested her, and Kagome walked down._

_She found a large room appropriate for storing jutsu scrolls in. She examined the entire room, and revealed its only secret. A small niche in the stone wall on the left showed a sliding spot. Kagome found an old, dusty scroll in there._

"_To access the Uchiha secret training area, whisper the words 'Kaihou nanitozo Uchiha kyousei' to the Uchiha seal next to this slot."_

_Kagome found the tiny Uchiha crest on the wall and whispered the exact words. The stone wall reformed into a sliding door. When Kagome slid it open, she was greeted with the sight of the gargantuan training area._

_She drank in all the sights of the training area she could. The distinct outline of faded words was carved into a wall. She walked over to it, curious to see what it said._

"_Those with sagacity will lead a new generation into the light and bring joyous emotion. Those with greedy ambitions will gain nothing yet lose everything. Those with neither will remain neutral until a side is chosen to break the tension."_

_Kagome understood the meaning of those words. "I should bring all the original scrolls to the other room," she said, walking back up the stairs after exiting._

_She brought all the scrolls to the secret room after making six trips. She covered the stone floor with the tatami mat, knowing that the stone floor would be back in place. She made sure that all the copies were in their places in the scroll room before closing it and making sure that the lock had never been opened._

_Feeling a little tired, Kagome snuck back into her room and climbed into the soft bed. She instantly dropped off to sleep when she hit the pillow._

_**Flashback End**_

"So that's how you found all this?" Itachi said, impressed with his sister.

She smiled at him and said, "Let's get started, no wasting time!"

"How will you know when it's dawn?" Itachi asked.

Kagome dug into one of her pockets. Her pale hand emerged with a flat disk, which was currently black and stated in clear white letters 'NIGHT'.

She attached the disk to a wall and set it to let out a small beep to alert them when it was dawn. "This "Time Period" disk will help us," she said. "Now let's go train."

For the next five hours, the two practiced their jutsu until they both couldn't hold up anymore from exhausting almost the entire supply of their chakra.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Yuki Arashi no Jutsu!"

"Raiton: Chakyaira Rakurai!"

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

"Doton: Tsuchitate!"

"Aisu Tatsumaki no Jutsu!"

Yes, these two were absolutely smart and powerful. They would have practiced more, but they were almost out of chakra and it was approaching dawn.

With the last bit of their strength, the twins staggered to their room and fell asleep as soon as their bodies hit the bed.

When Fugaku came in to wake up his children, he chuckled when he found them cuddled together with peaceful expressions on their faces. His twins really couldn't be seen without one or the other. Not even in bed. One of the only opportunities that they saw the twins apart was…when they showered. One would be seen patiently waiting outside while the other took the shower.

A few more months passed and Kagome and Itachi became an unbeatable pair. Well, they could still be defeated by the higher-ranking shinobi of the village, but they were prodigies with the strength of the entire village doubled in the eyes of their clan.

Then…the fateful day came.

October 10, Kagome and Itachi were busy helping their mother take care of and guard Baby Sasuke while Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox annihilated the village and killed many shinobi.

Kagome couldn't stand hiding anymore. She hated missing out on the action, so she told Itachi she would venture out to the disastrous world. "I'm coming with you!" Itachi announced, getting up.

"No, your father told you to stay here," Mikoto said firmly. "And we mustn't disobey him; it's very dangerous out there."

"Mother, Father said I was a prodigy. I'm strong, and I'll prove it!" Kagome said, running out the door.

"Kagome, wait for me!" And with a hasty wave to his mother, he ran after his twin sister. _I hope those two will be okay,_ Mikoto thought, listening to the sounds of disaster that drifted into the manor.

Kagome was running towards Kyuubi. She whipped her hands together, "Doton: Tsudainaori no Jutsu!" She slammed her hands on the ground and instantly everything that was destroyed came back undamaged.

Kyuubi roared its battle cry and squashed another band of Konoha shinobi under one paw. "We must hold it off before Lord Hokage gets here!"

"Aaaaaagh!" One of Kyuubi's nine tails slammed into the ground, creating a massive earthquake that caused many shinobi to fly off their feet.

"Aisu Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Kagome cried.

A grand tornado had formed from her chakra and was spinning into Kyuubi, grinding into the fox's massive body. Due to the sheer coldness of the tornado, Kyuubi's fur froze.

It turned angry red eyes to Kagome, who glared back without hesitation. "I'm not afraid of you!" she declared boldly.

"Kid, get back! You shouldn't be here!" One of the Jounin yelled, rushing past her.

"I'm going to help and you're not gonna stop me!" Kagome screamed.

Then a shadow loomed over them as a huge red toad hopped towards Kyuubi. "Hokage-sama!" cried the many shinobi, overjoyed at seeing their beloved Hokage take over.

Namikaze Minato was holding a bundle of blankets with a cute head of tiny blonde hair sticking out for air as he rode silently and seriously on Gamabunta.

He set the bundle down and tugged down some of the blankets to reveal the baby's stomach. He whipped through the hand seals that allowed him to use the forbidden jutsu of the Shinigami.

Minato had the Shinigami seize Kyuubi's soul and pull it out. It was a painful process, a battle between life and death. At last the soul was extracted and Minato sealed it into his newborn son.

However, right after he whispered words of goodbye to his son and heard the loud cheers from Konoha as the massive body of the demon fox fell, he died. The Shinigami had taken his soul as the toll.

The cheers of joy instantly turned into cries of disbelief. Because of the Kyuubi, Yondaime was dead.

Itachi searched the crowd for his sister. "Kagome!" he cried, running everywhere. "Kagome!"

After a futile 3-hour search, Itachi held back tears. His sister Kagome was nowhere in the village. Perhaps Kyuubi had killed her. Itachi refused to believe that the demon fox would kill his dear sister.

But nonetheless, he gave up the search, unable to locate Kagome anywhere. Fugaku returned to the manor only to find Itachi clinging to his mother and bawling his eyes out. This was the first time since he was barely 3 that Fugaku had seen his oldest son cry.

"Itachi, where's Kagome?" Fugaku asked gently.

That question only made Itachi sob harder. Mikoto had tears slipping down her face as well. "Fugaku, Kagome's missing. She ran outside to fight Kyuubi and Itachi combed all of Konoha to find her. He thinks she's dead now," she explained, trying not to choke on her own words.

Fugaku froze. "Kagome…my sweet little Kagome…is dead?" he whispered.

No, it wasn't possible. Fugaku, like Itachi, refused to believe it. "She can't be dead!" he shouted, running out of the manor and personally searching all through Konoha. He found nothing. No clues to even what happened to her.

In his desperation, he cornered some of the shinobi who fought against Kyuubi and lived. "Have you seen my little Kagome? She has black hair and obsidian eyes like Itachi," he asked.

Only one person he asked told him that he'd seen her. "She said she wanted to help. I tried to stop her, but she just rushed towards that demon. I didn't see her after," the Jounin Kagome had yelled at explained.

Fugaku wanted to scream in fury. Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, apparently killed his little girl. She never had the chance to prove her potential. She never would awaken the Sharingan.

Defeated, Fugaku returned to the Uchiha manor. Mikoto was standing by the window, holding Sasuke in her arms. "Why did it have to be this way?" she whispered, turning to her husband.

Fugaku had no answers. "Is Itachi all right?" he asked half-heartedly.

"After he stopped mourning the loss of Kagome, he went somewhere. I don't know where. He's not in his room," Mikoto said.

"We'll just have to wait for him to come back," Fugaku said, sitting down. "May I hold Sasuke?"

In truth, Itachi had gone to the Uchiha underground training room Kagome had shown him a few months prior. He vowed to her spirit that he would train hard and become the greatest shinobi in the world. "I promise you, Kagome, no one will defeat me," he said.

The Uchihas went to Sandaime the next day and requested a funeral service to be held for their beloved Kagome, even though they'd never found her body.

All of Konoha came to the funeral of Uchiha Kagome. Most of them mourned the loss of a great prodigy and shinobi. The others silently prayed for her safe passage to the next world.

Itachi, who took Kagome's "death" the hardest, spiraled into an endless depression that affected the rest of the clan. He locked up his emotions and trained hard.

June 9 came around next year, but Itachi remained cold and indifferent. Nothing could peel off the frozen mask of Uchiha Itachi. His emotionless facade was set up so that he could hide his true pain. The warmth of his bed when he slept was now lessened by a great amount.

Sasuke began to grow. The next five years, Itachi spent his time training, protecting Sasuke, and making use of his newly acquired Sharingan. He was already a Jounin in Konoha.

Sasuke often wondered where his brother disappeared to. Once he accidentally stumbled into Itachi's room when his older brother was on a mission and found a picture next to his bed with a five-year old Itachi along with another girl who looked to be Itachi's twin.

_But I don't have a sister. Maybe they were friends when Itachi was younger,_ Sasuke thought. How wrong he was.

When Itachi came back from his mission, Sasuke ran up to him and greeted him. "Itachi-niisan!" he hugged his brother.

"Hello, Sasuke," Itachi said, returning the greeting.

"Itachi-niisan, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.

"You just did, but go ahead," Itachi said.

They went to the Sasuke's room to talk. "Itachi-niisan, do we have a sister?" he asked naively.

Surprise, anger, and sadness flickered through Itachi's obsidian eyes momentarily. "Sasuke, you wouldn't remember her because she died when you were just three months old," he said stiffly.

"So we did? Itachi-niisan, how did she die?" Sasuke inquired. He was curious. So the girl in the picture was Itachi and his sister.

"I thought you only wanted to ask a question not several, Sasuke," Itachi teased. Sasuke did not see it, but the humor did not reach Itachi's eyes.

"Well, I'm curious, who is she?"

Itachi turned to stare longingly out the window. "Uchiha Kagome…was my older twin sister. She died during the Kyuubi attack six years ago. Since then, we have been chary not to mention her. Sasuke, promise me something," Itachi said, not averting his gaze.

"Niisan?"

"Please don't follow my footsteps."

"Why, Itachi-niisan?"

"I don't want you to tread the same path as me. You're still innocent and naïve. I've already become a killer, emotionless and burdened with many responsibilities within the Uchiha clan. Promise me this, Sasuke," Itachi said softly.

Sasuke nodded solemnly. He knew this was a serious situation. "Itachi-niisan, the Academy entrance ceremony is in a week. Are you coming to see me?" he asked.

"No. Father will. I have an important mission next week to ensure I get into the Anbu. I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi sighed.

Sasuke pouted. "You're always busy, Itachi-niisan."

Four days later Itachi left to go to a secluded clearing he used for kunai and shuriken practice while activating his Sharingan. Sasuke followed him, curious to where his aniki was going.

Itachi took eight kunai out of his pouch and leaped into the air. He closed his eyes, activating the Sharingan behind his eyelids. He flung the kunai at his targets, throwing some to clash against others in order to make the center.

When he landed, his eyes opened, showing the infamous bloodline of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha doujutsu…the Sharingan.

Sasuke came out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. "Wow, Itachi-niisan, you even nailed that blind spot behind the rock!" he praised. He pulled out a few kunai and crossed his arms. "Now it's my turn!"

"Sasuke…we have to go now," Itachi said, looking slightly amused at his little brother's actions.

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You said you'd teach me something," he grumbled.

Itachi beckoned Sasuke to him. The six-year old thought Itachi had changed his mind and ran towards his aniki. What he didn't expect was for Itachi to hit him in the forehead with two fingers. "Sorry, Sasuke…not today."

Sasuke frowned again. "Check this out!" he said, crossing his arms with the kunai.

"Yaaaaah!" He charged at Itachi as quick as he could.

"Hey, you're going to yourself…"

Too late. Sasuke tripped and fell to the ground, twisting his ankle. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't show his aniki that he was weak.

Itachi sighed. He bandaged Sasuke's ankle and took him home piggyback style. _Kagome, I wish you were here with me,_ he thought wistfully.

Fugaku was at the gate. "You're late. Where were you?" he asked, looking at Itachi.

"Training."

"I have something to discuss with you. Come inside," he said, beckoning the both of them.

Inside the manor, Mikoto was cooking dinner. Fugaku motioned for both his sons to sit down. "Itachi, about the mission tomorrow…it's essential for making sure you make it into the Anbu. I've decided to go along," he said.

Sasuke looked surprised. But his Academy entrance ceremony was tomorrow! Itachi looked at Sasuke briefly. "You needn't worry so much. Besides…" he trailed off, glancing back to his otouto.

"Father, tomorrow's my – " Sasuke began.

"Tomorrow's mission will be important for the clan, too!" Fugaku interrupted.

Sasuke looked down. Itachi looked back to his father. Fugaku had become a little ignorant. "I'm not going on tomorrow's mission," he announced.

Fugaku was shocked. "Have you lost your mind?! You know how significant tomorrow is! What on earth are you saying?!" he said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Sasuke's entrance ceremony," Itachi said. Sasuke was surprised. "It's customary for students' families to attend. You received the notice…Father?"

"All right, enough already, I'll go to the Academy tomorrow," Fugaku grumbled, getting up.

When they exited the room, Itachi turned to Sasuke as he walked away. "Make sure you put ice on that leg," he said.

He went back to his room and shut the door. He looked at the photo of his five-year old self with his twin sister. _Kagome, are you really dead?_

The next day Fugaku grudgingly attended the ceremony. Sasuke looked back and saw that his father seemed rather reluctant to be there.

The sensei greeted Fugaku. "Ah, is this little Sasuke who will be attending the Academy?" he said, looking at the young boy.

"Yes. You honor us by teaching our children," Fugaku said.

"Itachi and Kagome were my prized students, hardly had to teach them a thing. And Kagome knew a lot more jutsu than the rest of the class put together," the sensei said, chuckling.

A year went by, with Itachi turning 13 and Sasuke 7. Itachi now was Anbu Captain and was busier than ever. Sasuke went to practice shuriken at the Academy.

Itachi realized that now was his only chance to slaughter his clan. The other day, while Sasuke was asleep, he heard Fugaku say that they were going to kill the Kyuubi container and seal the Kyuubi within Sasuke. And kill Itachi.

And a week before that, Itachi was accused of murdering Uchiha Shisui. He didn't admit it, but he did because Shisui was an accomplice involved with Orochimaru. Itachi gained the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Within an hour, Itachi successfully slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, including his parents. Mikoto had taken a blow for Fugaku, causing her death. Fugaku was slit across the throat and Itachi rammed his Anbu sword straight through the clan head's heart. Fugaku dropped like a rock on Mikoto's pale body.

The doors to the Uchiha dojo slid open and Sasuke came in, looking terrified. "Mother! Father!" he cried. He looked up at Itachi. "Itachi-niisan, Mother and Father are – "

Itachi sent a shuriken spinning at his otouto. He didn't want to kill Sasuke, as he had no part in the affairs. "Foolish little brother…" Itachi murmured.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Sasuke experienced death images as he watched Itachi slaughter the clan over and over again. He screamed and cried and begged for his brother to stop.

Itachi chased Sasuke out and said, "You're not even worth killing now. You're pathetic! Hate me…detest me…clinging to life without honor. And when you have the same eyes as I, find me again."

Sasuke fainted. But he distinctly heard a voice whisper, "In the Nakano shrine, look under the seventh mat. There's a reason why we of the Uchiha clan have a doujutsu. After you look under the seventh, look beneath the third. There will be a small Uchiha seal you have to pay with blood. There will be a scroll room and a hidden underground training area. Be strong."

Itachi walked away, not looking back. He disappeared over the wall around Konoha and looked up at the sky. _Kagome, what would you think of me now?_

And so Uchiha Itachi, who single-handedly slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan save for Sasuke, vanished beyond the gates of Konoha, under the cover of the darkness.

X—X—X

**So how was it? Did you guys like this first chapter? Please review!**

**Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline Ability**

**Yondaime – the Fourth Hokage**

**Sandaime – the Third Hokage**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fireball Technique**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Technique**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Style: Mystical Phoenix Flower Technique**

**Katon: Kajirashi no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fire Storm Technique**

**Doton: Tsudainaori no Jutsu – Earth Style: Earth Recovery Technique**

**Uchiha Clan Hijutsu: Tsutsumikakushi no Jutsu – Uchiha Clan Secret Technique: Concealment Technique**

**Kaihou nanitozo Uchiha kyousei – Open please Uchiha great**

**Suiton: Yuki Arashi no Jutsu - Water Style: Snow Storm Technique**

**Raiton: Chakyaira Rakurai - Lightning Style: Chakra Blade Thunderbolt**

**Doton: Tsuchitate - Earth Style: Earth Shield**

**Aisu Tatsumaki no Jutsu - Ice Tornado Technique**

**Niisan – Older Brother**

**Aniki – Older Brother**

**Doujutsu – Bloodline Eye Technique**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


	2. Chapter One: Return

**Wow…this is incredible! At first I was disappointed because there was only two reviews for it, but it turned into sixteen! Arigatou gozaimasu! Enjoy! Just in case you didn't notice, this was re-written because I only got a few complaints that it was too rushed, so…oh well, if you want to read it again, go ahead.**

_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_

_**2**_

_**Return**_

A thunderous silence lingered in the air of a grotesque battlefield. Bodies were strewn all across it, covering the ground with scarlet liquid and corpses. A tall girl in her late teens stood in the center of the battlefield, staring emotionlessly at her enemy, dark obsidian eyes promising a painful death as they locked on to malicious red ones.

Naraku was the result of this. It was all his fault that the friends, companions, and allies she once knew and shared her life with were now gone, leaving her alone in the world. _Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kikyo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Kohaku, Jaken, Rin…your deaths will not have been in vain. I will take down Naraku once and for all. Thank you,_ she thought.

The bastard stood in front of her a few meters away, his infamous, taunting smirk grinning victoriously at her. If he killed her, he would rule the world! Kagome knew she couldn't let that happen. _Whatever it takes, I will not die._

She considered using the Sharingan on him once, to give herself the element of surprise, but decided not to. She wanted to see if her own power alone would be enough to defeat him. In all their bouts against Naraku and his evil minions, she hadn't once shown the Sharingan. Although, she did wonder if Naraku knew about it, for Kanna spied on them a lot. She'd awakened the Sharingan early, and her foster family was startled. Eight years of age was rather young to awaken the Sharingan, but then again, she _was_ faced with a burglary.

Naraku studied her closely, so he could prepare an attack when he found an opening. But to his disappointment, she held no flaws in her stance. "Naraku, today is the day you atone for all your sins," she whispered venomously.

While it was true that her friends' deaths hurt her, she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way while she fought. She drew her katana and charged the blade with purification power. _Sesshomaru gave Totosai a fang to forge this sword with. I won't disappoint him,_ she thought.

Before Naraku could prepare himself for the attack, Kagome rushed forward speedily and dealt him an onslaught of strikes. He hissed in pain as one of the strikes hit him in the arm.

_Damn, that bitch is fast!_ He thought, his red eyes darting around wildly to find even the slightest hint of movement.

A flash of silver glinted to his right and he swerved to avoid the deadly blade that sliced through the air right where his head had formerly been.

His heart, Akago, had been sealed back into his body by Kikyo before he killed her. But thanks to that, he was now as vulnerable to death as a human. At least he still retained his speed and his –

While he was buried deep within his thoughts, Kagome snuck up behind him and thrust the sword through his throat. Naraku choked as he was roughly forced out of his mind.

The purification power crackled and began to flow throughout his body. It felt like electricity was burning his body inside out. Naraku howled in pain (well, he choked in pain; can't really howl if a sword destroyed your vocal cords).

Kagome twisted the blade before pulling it out. Naraku dropped to ground like a rag doll, clutching his bleeding throat. Blood gushed from his wounds in torrents and covered the ground in puddles of scarlet red.

Miasma also hissed out from his body, but Kagome purified the air around her to allow herself to breathe. "You're pathetic," she said coldly, approaching him.

Naraku glared up at her and spit blood. The purified air destroyed the tainted blood before it hit her. Kagome decided to let Naraku see her Sharingan right before he died. She sent chakra into her eyes and let her special kekkei genkai show through.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock. The ebony eyes had turned deep red with three tomoe marks in them with a dot in the center.

Then his world went eternally black as Kagome through the tip of her katana through his heart, purifying every last speck of dust and blood that belonged to him.

"And now he is dead," she spoke to the air, as though the lingering spirits of her friends and allies were there and listening to her. She could almost hear them cheering for her.

"Thank you and … goodbye," she whispered, turning away from the blood-splattered spot where Naraku once lay.

Sighing, she looked up into the fading light of the sky. "Itachi…I wish you were here by my side right now…"

Kagome gathered up the bodies of her friends and her allies and laid them all in a single row. She went to each of them in turn to say something memorable about them before she buried them.

The sun dipped slowly behind the peaks of the mountains in the distance just as she finished burying the last body. Hefting the heavy Hiraikotsu on her back, she started off alone in the direction of the well.

She jumped down the well, but noticed that the well flashed green instead of its normal deep blue. "I'm going back to my true home, then," she soliloquized.

In a moment, the well light died and she landed at the bottom. She looked up, expecting to see the familiar forest canopy above her. And it was there.

She climbed out from the well and sat on the edge, deciding to observe her surroundings to get familiar with them again before she ventured further. _Itachi should be eighteen by now…and Sasuke is twelve…I wonder how they're all faring without me? Do they miss me, I wonder? _She thought.

She got up, her choice made. She would go back to Konoha and let the ninja village grace her presence again. _Though from the way I look now, they will no doubt think I'm a stranger,_ she said sarcastically in her mind.

She was brought out her thoughts when she sensed four chakra signatures in the trees around her. _Damn, caught on to me already? That was quick…_

Kagome simply ignored them and continued walking, occasionally stopping to study the scenery. She noted mentally that the four signatures followed her. It was obvious they were spying on her. She wheeled around and looked at one particular spot on a tree behind her.

"Why don't you just come out and save yourself the trouble of following someone who is aware of your presence," she said.

Not a leave rustled; not a twig twitched. Kagome sighed. This was stupid. Might as well just teach them to listen to someone when they're talking.

She lifted the Hiraikotsu off her back and flung it so that it would slice through the trees in a circle. "Hiraikotsu!" she shouted.

One yell and one scream was the result of the flying boomerang bone.

Kagome blinked as four people landed in front of her and attacked. She leaned to side to avoid the tip of a kunai wielded by a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and strange whisker marks on his cheeks, caught two shuriken chucked at her by a pink-haired girl with green eyes, dodged a fire jutsu she knew from an ebony-haired boy with obsidian eyes and a high-collared blue shirt that had the symbol of the Uchiha clan on it, and leaped aside to steer clear of a lightning jutsu sent to her by a silver-haired man wearing a hitai-ate over one eye.

She scrutinized them while they got back together and planned on how to bring her down. "Hmm…do I know you?" she asked, breaking the unpleasant silence.

"We've never seen you before; how can you know us?" the pink-haired girl sneered.

Kagome pointed to Kakashi, "That's…Hatake Kakashi, am I right?" She got two pairs of narrowed eyes and two gasps of shock. She then pointed at Sasuke and said, "My, my, you've grown up a bit…Sasuke."

"How do you know me? I don't know you," he hissed.

Kagome frowned. "What's the matter with you? Your aura's tainted," she said, not bothered the least bit by Sasuke's glare.

"Hey, hey, introduce yourself first!" the blonde kid shouted. "And how do you know Sasuke-teme?!"

"He isn't a bastard, but right now, obviously something's been shoved up his ass," Kagome said, reprimanding him for calling Sasuke a bastard.

"Why don't you just tell us who you are so we can get on with our own lives," Sasuke growled.

"Gee, what crawled up your ass and died? Can't any of you even tell who I am? Or can't you, 'cause I'll just tell you a few things about myself," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Mind you, it's best not to interrupt.

"First and foremost of all, I am an Uchiha – " This caught all of their attention, plus two gaping jaws and four pairs of saucer-sized eyes. " – secondly, I disappeared from Konoha twelve years ago during the attack by Kyuubi no Kitsune – " She saw the blonde kid flinch slightly " – and lastly, I am Itachi's twin sister."

Sasuke's eyes blazed in rage when she spoke Itachi's name. He detested his fucking brother and now this wench had the gall to say she was his sister?! Suddenly a memory from before Itachi's defection flashed through his mind. The picture in Itachi's room…

"You can't be Sasuke's older sister! You're lying so you can steal Sasuke's heart!" the pink-haired girl screamed.

"And pray tell why would I want to vie for my brother's heart?" Kagome asked coolly. "Now if we could simply get to Konoha, that would be nice."

"You won't find anyone in the Uchiha compound. They're all dead," Sasuke said quietly.

Kagome whipped around to face him. "What?!"

"They're dead. Everyone is. Itachi killed them all and I'm going to kill him," Sasuke spat Itachi's name venomously.

"I'm sure he had a reason to. If what you say is really true, then I'm going to ask Itachi myself," Kagome said, turning to vanish into the trees.

"You think he'll just give you the answer?" Kakashi said.

"And why Itachi? That guy is insane!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome halted. "He's my twin brother. In the past, we didn't keep any secrets from each other. Our parents called us prodigal human magnets. I wish to see him again," she said softly. "Before I go, may I ask you where the Akatsuki lair is?"

"We aren't absolutely sure, but Jiraiya's information sources tell us that it is somewhere in Earth Country," Kakashi answered. Without another word, Kagome was gone.

Naruto had a silly grin on his face. "Hey, Sasuke, you've got a hot sister!" he said.

The other three glanced at him bemusedly. "Dobe, I'm not sure if she really is my sister. I've never seen her before."

"She said she disappeared the night of the Kyuubi attack. You were only three months old, Sasuke," Kakashi reminded the Sharingan wielder.

"Hn."

Meanwhile, Kagome was about to cross the border of Fire country when she ran into two people. One was extremely tall and had the face of a shark. He had a long-sword-thing swathed in bandages strapped to his back. His companion had long raven hair and cold, Sharingan eyes.

Kagome skidded to a halt and examined the Sharingan wielder again. Was he Itachi? He looked…as if his heart was closed off and unreachable.

"Itachi-san, doesn't that girl look like you?" Fish-Face asked, looking at his partner.

There was no answer from him. Kagome smirked. "Long time no see, eh, Itachi?" she said.

"I don't know you," was the direct, bland reply.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. She poured chakra into her eyes to change them into the Uchiha clan kekkei genkai. Both men stiffened as they stared at another pair of Sharingan.

"You…" Itachi whispered, his own pair deactivating back into obsidian eyes.

"A-another Sharingan?" Kisame stuttered.

"Long time no see, 'Tachi-chan!" Kagome chirped.

Kisame almost laughed out loud at Itachi's childhood nickname, but chose not to when said Sharingan wielder glared venomously at him.

Itachi decided that Kisame was unimportant at the current moment and promptly ignored him. He walked forward, staring at Kagome. _Is this a dream?_ He wondered.

Kagome spread her arms out wide. Itachi may be taller than she was now, but she was still older than him by ten minutes. Itachi smiled. _It's not._

Kisame gaped in shock when Itachi ran forward and glomped Kagome in a very un-Uchiha-ish fashion. Kagome grinned as she felt his hold tightening on her.

"Kagome, I thought…you died when Kyuubi attack," he said.

Kisame's jaw, if possible, dropped even further down to the ground.

"No…no, I didn't…" Kagome answered. "I faintly remember that I was running…I was running towards the beast and unluckily for me, one of its tails swept over the ground. It hit me in the stomach and sent me flying deep into the Konoha forest. I fell into an old well and ended up sometime in the future."

Itachi released her and stepped back. They stared at each other, the same dark obsidian eyes observing the telltale changes in the other from twelve years of separation.

Itachi had a lean body with pale skin, cold obsidian eyes that spun fiercely with his Sharingan, and long, silky black hair that was tied to the nape of his neck with a white hair tie. He wore the black Akatsuki cloak with red clouds, indicating that he was a part of that criminal organization. He wore toeless boots, black pants, and a fishnet shirt underneath.

Kagome, on the other hand, was wearing a silver haori top and dark blue hakamas bottoms, sort of like a priestess's robes except they were a different color. She had a huge boomerang strapped to her back. A sheathed katana was kept by her side by a light purple obi. She wore traditional Japanese zoris. She was tanner than her twin brother, but had the same cold, obsidian eyes and Sharingan, though Kisame would never admit that Kagome's eyes were warmer than his partner's.

"Now, enough with the reunion. I just so happened coincidentally to run into you when I was looking for you, because I heard from Sasuke that you killed the clan, Itachi. I am not holding it against you, but I want to know why," Kagome said sternly, her formerly friendly voice turning sharp as a knife and colder than ice.

Kisame shivered. Sure, he had thought Itachi was a master of death glares and the ultimate touch-me-not king of ice, but compared to this woman, who seemed to know him…ugh, if looks could kill, he'd be dead more than he would have liked.

Itachi knew that Kagome wouldn't take no for an answer, so he calmly explained his reasons, "The Uchiha clan was becoming too arrogant. Father and some others were pushing me harder than ever. Since you supposedly died, they dropped all the responsibilities and burdens on to me. I just happened to crack one day. I found out that Shisui, our cousin, worked for Orochimaru. I killed him and obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. After that, they had a clan meeting that I eavesdropped on. I found out that they were planning to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto and seal it into Sasuke, to make him the ultimate weapon. I killed them all for their impudence, blindness, and greed. That is the truth. I told Sasuke I killed them to measure my capacity, so he wouldn't find out the real reason why. But I suppose one day I should tell him the truth."

"Why not today?" she said softly.

Itachi stared at her. "Sasuke will try to take my head off the moment I am within his line of vision," he said bluntly.

"Yeah, that Sasuke kid is mentally unbalanced," Kisame added, which resulted in twin glares of death. He shrunk under the twins' murderous gazes and squeaked in a voice that was totally unfamiliar to him, "…but then again, isn't he a lucky bastard?"

_Bam!_

Itachi blinked. Kisame was as flat as a pancake on the ground. Kagome stood over him with her foot pressing on his back. "I dare you to say that again, Fish-Face!" she snarled.

Silence met her. Itachi coughed. "I think you knocked him out," he said, a slight sweatdrop appearing at the back of his head and his sister's monstrous strength and speed.

"I guess I used too much power. Must come from fighting too many demons and bad humans," she sighed.

Itachi's gaze immediately snapped to her. "Demons?" he repeated. "The Bijuu?"

"No, not the all-mighty Bijuu. Weaker demons, and they're so ugly, stupid, and greedy," Kagome answered. "Let's make a deal. If I tell you my tale, though you might not believe me, will you come back to the village with me?"

Itachi cogitated. _It seems fair enough,_ he deducted. _At least Sasuke is too weak to defeat me._

"Deal," he said. Kagome held out her hand and he shook it.

"I'm guessing you do want to know why I'm dressed like this?" Kagome asked. Itachi nodded.

"First of all, it started with a special jewel that we called the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. This jewel was made from the actions a priestess fusing her soul with a demon's and expelling it out of her body. This priestess was Midoriko, the only woman who could cleanse demon souls. The demon was a construction of demons that hated her and wanted to bring her down. They fought for seven days and seven nights and finally Midoriko was spent and she took the demon's to combine it with her own and expel it out of her body. Both of them died, leaving behind a crystallized soul, the Shikon no Tama.

"On my fifteenth birthday, I was captured by a centipede demon and I fell down the old well again. But this time, I ended up five hundred years into the past. I discovered a teenager pinned to a tree, but he wasn't a normal boy. He had long white hair and two furry white dog ears on his head. He wore a bright red haori with hakamas and he was barefoot.

"Later, while we were fighting a crow demon, I shattered the Shikon no Tama by accident. The boy screamed at me because he too wanted the Shikon for his own uses. His name was Inuyasha.

"We partnered up to find all the Shikon no Kakaera (sp?). Along the way, we met an orphaned fox demon kit by the name of Shippo, a lecherous Buddhist monk with a kazaana in his left hand name Miroku, and a female demon slayer with a boomerang bone named Sango, with her companion Kirara, the two-tailed cat.

"We battled our greatest enemy for the Shikon no Kakaera, Naraku. He was the evilest man alive, a half-demon born from the hate and lust of a bandit named Onigumo. He's eviler than two Orochimarus put together.

"Others we met were Inuyasha's older half-brother, a cold-blooded, full-fledged dog demon named Sesshomaru, a kind old woman named Kaede, who was Inuyasha's love's sister, Kikyo, a dead priestess who used to be Inuyasha's lover before Naraku made them betray each other, Urasue, a demonic witch who resurrected Kikyo with a clay body, Myoga, Inuyasha's tiny flea advisor, Jaken, Sesshomaru's water kappa lackey, Koga, a lovestruck wolf demon with a fiancé, Ayame, a female wolf demon and Koga's fiancé, Rin, the little girl Sesshomaru resurrected with his sword Tenseiga, Kohaku, Sango's little brother and a pawn of Naraku's, Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations, a user of wind, Kanna, Naraku's little mirror girl who has nothing, no shadow, no aura, Hakudoushi, a demonic child without a heart, Akago, a little baby who was Naraku's heart, the Shichinintai, a band of seven mercenaries who had some major issues, and others.

"After three years, we came to our final battle with Naraku. I changed because I received personal training from both Sango and Sesshomaru. We confronted Naraku in all his evil glory. I killed him, but the cost of the battle was too much. I was the only one left alive on the battlefield. Everyone else was dead.

"I buried them all and took Sango's boomerang. When I jumped down the well, I ended up back here again."

Itachi was silent as he digested this outflow of information. "This is all you went through after you disappeared?" he asked.

"Yes."

A low groan came from the side. Both gazes averted to the body. Kisame peeled himself off the ground. "Ouch," he grumbled.

"That's for saying Sasuke is a mentally unstable lucky bastard," Kagome growled.

"Shall we head to Konoha now?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, shrugging.

"What about our mission, Itachi-san? Have you forgotten?!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi turned. "Tell Leader-sama," he began slowly, "that I quit." With that, Kagome grabbed Itachi and the twins disappeared, leaving Kisame alone at the border.

The two appeared just a little ways away from the village gates. Itachi used a simple Henge as a cover-up for his usual appearance. Kagome smirked. "Nobody's gonna give a shit who I am, so I can just waltz in," she said.

The twins wended along the road until Konoha came into sight. Itachi placed a minor genjutsu on the guards so they wouldn't see them. They slipped stealthily into the village.

"First, we should see the Hokage," Itachi whispered.

"Mm," Kagome agreed.

They snuck to the Hokage tower. Once they were outside Tsunade's door, Kagome knocked quickly. "Come in," was said from inside the room.

They slipped in and shut the door hastily behind them. "Busata no Jutsu," Kagome whispered.

Tsunade eyed them warily. She'd never seen them before, why were they here? "Excuse me, may I help you?" she asked. She was wary because one of them had a fat-ass boomerang strapped to his or her back.

"You're the new Hokage? What happened to Yondaime-sama?" Kagome asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You knew Yondaime?"

"We'll get everything cleared up in a minute, but promise you won't freak out," Kagome said. When Tsunade hesitantly nodded, Itachi dropped the Henge.

Tsunade almost face-planted into the floor in shock. Kagome stifled a chuckled as Itachi scowled. "Uchiha Itachi, why are you back here?" she asked, recovering from her shock.

"I quit the Akatsuki," he replied.

"We are here to tell the village the truth behind the Uchiha massacre," Kagome said.

"First, who are you?" Tsunade inquired, looking at her. "A companion of Itachi's?"

"Not exactly," Kagome said.

"She's my older twin sister," Itachi answered.

Kagome heard something and she quickly performed a jutsu, "Bijon Rokkingu no Jutsu!" A moment later a thud hit the ground outside.

Tsunade and Itachi glanced at her. "I assume someone is spying on us?" Itachi said.

"Exactly why I did that jutsu. The spy cannot see anything now," Kagome whispered.

Who was the spy, you readers wonder? Why, let's tune into the authoress's POV of said spy.

Jiraiya saw Tsunade conversating with two mysterious people in her office. He tried to sneak in to see and hear what was going on, but one of them did a jutsu and suddenly his vision went black. Jiraiya didn't panic, but he did fall from the window and hit the ground flat on his back.

"Now, Godaime-sama, you are Tsunade, am I correct?" Kagome said.

"Yes," she responded.

"If it isn't too much, would you please gather up all the people in this village and assemble them outside within three hours? We would like to tell all of Konoha the truth behind the Uchiha massacre," Kagome said.

"It's not a problem," Tsunade said.

"Good. We will clear Itachi's name and I will let myself be known once more in Konoha. Good day, Godaime-sama," Kagome said, smiling. The duo vanished from her office, leaving behind no time for protests.

Tsunade immediately went into action. She was about to yell out orders when she realized that first, she'd have to undo the Silencing Jutsu Kagome cast on the room. With a sigh, she went to work.

Itachi and Kagome went to the Uchiha manor. Kagome shivered, feeling the eeriness of its haunted silence bite her in the ass.

"It's too quiet here," she murmured, looking sadly at everything she used to know.

Itachi was silent. This place was full of dark, unneeded memories. "We should go before Sasuke sees us," he said.

"All right," Kagome concurred. "Besides, this place is way too gloomy for my taste." They teleported into a tree outside the manor. And luckily for them, Sasuke walked right in. At least he hadn't seen them.

Three hours later, all Konoha citizens, civilian and shinobi alike, were standing in a massive crowd outside the Hokage tower. Itachi and Kagome were two mysterious hooded figures standing in the shadows behind Tsunade so they weren't seen.

"Quiet!" Tsunade yelled.

The crowd instantly became silent. Kakashi was the first to ask, "Why have you called us all here, Hokage-sama?"

"We have two special guests today. I ask that no one attack them. They are here to reveal the truth behind the Uchiha massacre," Tsunade announced to the whole crowd.

"The truth? But didn't Sasuke's brother simply annihilate the clan and run?" Sakura soliloquized.

"What truth is there? Itachi killed the clan and I will avenge them by killing him," Sasuke vowed never to revoke his unsaid promise.

When it was exactly five o'clock, two hooded figures stepped out of the shadows. "It is time you erudite the truth," a soft female voice issued from under the first hood.

"I will tell it," a deep male voice said.

"Now, as your Hokage has ordered, do not attack us," the female said, reaching for her hood. Everyone tensed, expecting to see hard-core shinobi girl.

Instead, the sight that greeted them caused much shock. It was a beautiful female teenager with ebony hair and glittering obsidian eyes. She wore a silver haori top and dark blue hakamas, had a huge boomerang bone strapped to her back, and a katana by her side. She wore tradition Japanese zoris. Many single males drooled openly, even though a lot of the shinobi shivered because her aura radiated confidence and absolute power.

As soon as Itachi took off his hood, shouts of alarm and panic exploded throughout the crowd. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and a few others failed to stop a rage-driven Sasuke from leaping from the crowd.

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you!" he roared, his left hand sizzling with the Chidori.

Quicker than the naked human eye could see, Kagome moved in front of Itachi and held out a palm. Pink light burst from it and created a barrier in front of her. Sasuke, unable to stop himself, crashed headfirst into the barrier and fell down.

"I thought Godaime-sama's orders were specifically not to attack us," Kagome said coldly, her formerly confident attitude turning harsh and arctic cold. The citizens of Konoha shivered. Even though it was quite warm outside, they swore the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Why are you defending that bastard?" Sasuke spat, struggling to get up from the ground.

"We are not here to get killed. So move your arrogant ass back to the crowd before I kick you there," Kagome said coolly.

Grudgingly Sasuke stood back and glared hatefully up at his older brother, who promptly ignored him. A random shinobi in the crowd shouted, "You may be beautiful, but we don't know who you are!"

Kagome snapped back, "Oh, be patient, I will be getting to that in a moment."

All the males who were drooling over her minutes before now quickly decided she was way too dangerous for their liking. Except for the shinobi males. They thought she was scary with that icy attitude and cold, glaring eyes.

"My name…is Uchiha Kagome."

"Uchiha Kagome?! The female prodigy of the Uchiha clan?!"

"Impossible! She died twelve years ago!"

"Even Fugaku reluctantly confirmed it! Though we never _did_ find her body…"

"YOU MUST BE AN UNYOUTHFUL IMPOSTER!"

"You guys are so paranoid," Kagome said blatantly. She poured chakra into her eyes and revealed the infamous Uchiha clan kekkei genkai…the Sharingan! The crowd stared, blinking furiously as if this was some sort of illusion.

"Damn, you guys are so loud!" Naruto complained, holding his hands over his ears. Being the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune made his hearing a little sharper than a normal human's.

"BUT OF COURSE, NARUTO! WE MUST BE LOUD TO PROVE OUR ENTHUSIASM!" Gai yelled.

Everyone except Lee sweatdropped. "Enthusiasm my ass," Neji muttered.

Kagome and Itachi mentally agreed. _Gai is way too loud for his own good,_ they thought.

"Um…anyways, yes, I'm Uchiha Kagome. Itachi will tell you the truth about the Uchiha massacre," Kagome said.

The ex-Akatsuki member cleared his throat. "You all know that there are ten Bijuu in the world? (1)"

They all frowned and some showed confusion. _There's only nine,_ was the thought that ran through many a head.

"I guess not. The Akatsuki have made a recent discovery on a ten-tailed holy demon hiding in the Kajaoki Shrine (Pure Fire). It is a ten-tailed phoenix who is said to spit large fireballs of Hell Fire," Itachi explained to the wide-eyed Konohans.

"Now, you all know of the Kyuubi incident twelve years ago?" Everyone nodded. Itachi looked at Tsunade. "Shall I tell them the secret or keep it?"

Tsunade hesitated, her hazel-brown eyes skimming the crowd to rest on Naruto. He bowed his head for a moment. Then he gave the barest of nods to them.

Itachi sighed and continued, "Tell it is. If any of you didn't know, Naruto is connected with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Our Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the soul of the Kyuubi inside a baby. Naruto was born on the same day as the attack, thus making him a jinchuuriki after the sealing, a human sacrifice."

And all of the shinobi and civilians who didn't know that stared at Naruto in disbelief, fear and shock written all over their faces. Naruto was annoyed and he snapped, "What? Are you all happy now that my secret is out? Kyuubi isn't as dangerous as you think."

They turned away. Sasuke and Sakura's gazes lingered a little longer on their teammate. _So that was…his red chakra,_ Sasuke thought.

Itachi cleared his throat again. "My father and the elders of the Uchiha clan were plotting to release Kyuubi from its prison and seal it into Sasuke, making him a living weapon for the clan because he was failing to live up to their expectations. I was furious when I heard that," he said, rather calmly.

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the ex-missing nin. Sakura gaped.

"After that, I found out that our cousin Shisui was in the lead with Orochimaru, so I killed him and obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. I wrote the suicidal drowning note for faking, so they wouldn't know. When I finally cracked under pressure and rage, I rampaged and slaughtered everyone. I told Sasuke a lie so he wouldn't do something unnecessary. And now we are here," he said. "The lives of two innocent and naïve children would have been destroyed had I not intervened and killed all the Uchihas to prevent this."

"I…" Sasuke was speechless and he could only choke out his words. "I-I never knew…you were in so much pain…aniki."

Kagome smiled secretively. She could see Sasuke's resolve breaking. "And so you all know the truth now! You are free to go!" she told the Konohans. Murmurs shot through the crowd as they departed.

Sasuke was one of the only ones who stayed.

"You're…you're really my…" Sasuke stammered, approaching Kagome slowly.

Kagome knew that all traces of detestation were driven out of the boy's heart with the truth. He stared at Itachi, who remained relaxed where he was.

"Sasuke, Itachi…let's go home," she said, grinning at them.

Itachi cracked a small smile and Sasuke…actually…smiled!

A lone villager who'd been eyeing the reunion turned away in shock. _Well, well, well, three things have happened today,_ he thought.

Uchiha Kagome, who was M.I.A. (missing in action) returned after a twelve-year absence.

Uchiha Itachi, an S-class ex-missing nin who had been charged with the murder of his clan, returned to Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke…_smiled._

What a day it turned out to be.

X—X—X

**So how was the rewritten version? Was it better? Some people are a little OOC, I know, but hey, who cares? It's just a story.**

**Replies and comments to my reviewers:**

_**MangaFreak15 **_– _**As you have read in this chapter, she went to the future by accident.**_

_**sad demon gurl – Was it that sad?**_

_**kamiam714 – Coming up ASAP.**_

_**Akatsuki's Dark Mistress – I'm sorry, this isn't an ItachixKagome story.**_

_**Elvira Duchess Of The Night – Was Sasuke a little too OOC in this part?**_

_**Cherrie.Checkaz – They can't kick Inuyasha's ass 'cause he's dead.**_

_**kage kitsune taiyoukai – I'll try my best.**_

_**kaliy-moon07 – I'll…try to finish it…**_

_**Kage-Otome – It's a mystery! Not, you just read how she came back.**_

_**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami – Thanks, I try not to be too confusing.**_

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko – I don't know who Kagome will be with yet, but no Uchihacest.**_

_**tsukasa-girl83 – Thanks! It was a little difficult to mesh things together, but it turned out like this!**_

_**demon prince-sesshoumaru – Will do!**_

_**Kagome Lady of Darkness –I was aiming for that!**_

_**Simply Hopeless – When I read your review, I almost cried because you were so nice! Thank you!**_

_**disneyrulz23 – I hope you find the next chapters as interesting as the prologue.**_

**Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much**

**Sharingan – Copy Wheel Mirror Eye**

**Hiraikotsu – Boomerang Bone**

**Mangekyou Sharingan – Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Mirror Eye**

**Bijuu – Tailed Demons**

**Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique**

**Busata no Jutsu – Silencing Technique**

**Bijon Rokkingu no Jutsu – Vision Locking Technique**

**Chidori – One Thousand Birds**

**Aniki – Older Brother**

_**1) **There are not really ten Bijuu; only nine, but I just thought ten would be better._

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


	3. Chapter Two: Nightmares and Missions

**Like…ohmygod! Look at all my awesome reviewers! 39 reviews! Yippeee!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! And now…the real chapter three…**

**Let's just say Orochimaru still has the ability to use his arms.**

_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_

_**3**_

_**Nightmares and Missions**_

"_Itachi-niisan!" young Sasuke called as he ran down the hall to his older brother's room._

_He knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Itachi-niisan, open the door!"_

_The knob twisted slowly. A hollow chuckle echoed through the hall. It was dark and empty. The door began to creak open as the shadows sprung up from the walls and out from under the doors. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the scenery around him. There was blood everywhere, just like the massacre. And the door opened._

_He took a step back, staring in horror at his "aniki". It was a monster, a creation of blood, shadows, and corpses, the souls of the dead, and other things. It was a rotting body in the resemblance of Itachi, with hollow red eyes fixed on him, its bony fingers covered in blood and reaching for him._

_Sasuke screamed._

"Aaaaah!" he shrieked as he shot up in bed, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, his heart beating quickly in terror.

He held a hand to his chest, breathing in and out as he tried to calm down. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream, Sasuke,_ he thought to himself.

He slid off the bed covers and walked to the door. He opened it to walked out into the hallway. But then he was hit with the most scrumptious aroma.

Feeling his nose twitch, Sasuke followed the scent into the kitchen, where he found Kagome cooking breakfast.

Kagome turned when she sensed him come in. "Good morning, Sasuke. I heard you shift a lot in your sleep last night. Did something happen?" she asked.

Sasuke remembered his nightmare and wondered if he should tell her about it. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of something so dumb, so in retaliation to that, he answered, "Yes, I had a nightmare last night."

"About what?"

Sasuke shuddered. "I was in my younger, naïve little body. I ran to Itachi's room and I knocked, but when he answered, I heard a dark, hollow chuckle reverberate through the hall. The shadows came to life and there was blood everywhere. Itachi…was a monster made of blood, dead corpses, dead souls, shadows, and-and he was reaching for me with rotting, bony fingers. I screamed and I woke up," he explained.

Kagome frowned. _Nightmares like that aren't normal…I thought I killed Naraku. Is he around somewhere, causing problems again, but without a body?_ She wondered.

Sasuke noticed Kagome's frown. "What are you thinking of, Kagome?" he asked, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing having to do with you," she answered.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway as Itachi appeared. Sasuke turned pale upon seeing the real Itachi, comparing him and the dream Itachi. He relaxed when he noticed that this Itachi was real.

Itachi noticed Sasuke tense when he entered. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, I just…just had a bad dream," Sasuke mumbled, avoiding Itachi's eyes.

He felt so strange right now. Just yesterday, he'd been trying to kill Itachi and here he was today, living under the same roof as his older brother once again, without any killer intent or remorse.

"Godaime-sama has asked me to do something for her this morning, so can I trust the two of you to stay here without wreaking anything?" Kagome asked, finishing the last touches to the breakfast.

"I'm sure we can manage," Itachi replied smoothly. He turned to the youngest member of the house. "Did you ever go to the training room?"

Sasuke blinked. "What training room?" he inquired, confused.

"Itachi, you told him about that?" Kagome said, turning questioning obsidian eyes to him.

"Yes, but apparently, he…forgot," Itachi said.

"What training room?" Sasuke repeated.

"The one under the third mat from the right in the Nakano shrine, with a blood seal on the stone," Kagome answered.

Sasuke blinked again. "You never told me that," he accused Itachi.

"I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did – "

"Guys? Shut up."

And they did so abruptly, feeling the dangerously murderous aura behind them.

Kagome huffed in annoyance as she stomped away, grabbing something from her room (she and Itachi don't share a room anymore). Then she left the compound, walking leisurely to the Hokage tower.

She knocked on the door and a sleepy voice called from within, "Come in."

"Godaime-sama, I'm here," she said, entering the office.

The Hokage glanced up, wiping the drool off her lip. "Ah, Kagome. Here's the scroll that will brief you on your mission," she said, handing a rolled up sheet of paper with a big fat black **A** on it.

Kagome unrolled it and read its contents. She rolled it up and pocketed it, clearing her face of all emotions. "If this mission takes two weeks as its approximate time, I'll make it in one," she said. "Good day, Godaime-sama."

Kagome walked back to the Uchiha manor, contemplating the best way to do her mission so that it was easy and quick. "Itachi, Sasuke?" she called as she entered.

"That was fast," Itachi commented, looking up from the table.

"Yeah, well…I have a mission to do, and it's supposed to take two weeks. I have to go after lunch," she said.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke piped up.

"I have to head to Otogakure and destroy all its outposts. After that, I'm to infiltrate Orochimaru's personal lair and steal any valuable information concerning us, other villages, and the Akatsuki," Kagome explained.

"Orochimaru…eh?" Itachi whispered.

"I'm not supposed to kill him on this mission, but damn! I wish I could," Kagome growled. She gripped the scroll tightly, almost crushing it with her bare fist.

"Good luck, Kagome," Itachi said.

"Yeah, don't die on the mission, Kagome-neechan," Sasuke added.

Kagome smiled slightly. "I won't. If I do, you can scream at my spirit for dying and leaving you two alone," she joked.

X—X—X

Somewhere in Otogakure, a young Sound spy lurked in the shadows.

His master approached him. "Kabuto," the man said. "Uchiha Kagome will be arriving soon to deplete our forces by destroying our outposts. I want you to find and capture her, alive."

The man bowed his head. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama," he murmured.

The older man turned and walked away as his spy blurred out of sight.

X—X—X

_Here he was again, walking down the hallway as his giddy younger self. Sasuke shivered. His family was acting strangely._

_First, Fugaku gave him a half-hearted good morning and nearly dumped his tea on the young boy. Second, Mikoto stared at him eerily, her gaze more piercing and rather intimidating. Lastly, his brother…_

_Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts and banged his head against the wall._

"_Sasuke, what are you doing?" the amused voice of his older brother asked him._

"_Eh, nothing, Itachi-niisan," he answered. He turned to look at his aniki, but then…_

_Itachi bowed his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. Sasuke stepped back in fright when that sickeningly hollow laugh erupted from Itachi's throat._

"_Ha…hahaha…ahahahaha!"_

"_A-aniki…" Sasuke whimpered._

_The hall turned dark, an evil aura filling the air. Sasuke stared wide-eyed as Itachi's head snapped up, glaring at him with the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_His skin began to dissolve. The shadows raged from the walls and the floor, trapping him and binding him. Itachi's skeletal figure commanded them._

_Sasuke's breathing became labored as his heart beat quickly in utter terror. Scarlet liquid splattered the walls and the monster that was his brother._

"_Kill me, Sasuke! Hate me…detest me…" the thing whispered venomously._

_Sasuke screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaah!"_

He shot up in bed in cold sweat, his eyes wide with terror, his breath coming in sharp, labored pants. He gulped, shivering as the cool night air within the manor pressed against his warm skin.

The nightmare…it happened again. Why? Why?! Kagome seemed to know about the cause of these, but she was gone. It was so real.

Unable to go back to sleep for fear of the haunted nightmares, Sasuke slipped out of his room and headed to Itachi's, seeking comfort from his older brother.

Itachi had been dozing in a semi-light sleep when he heard someone rap hesitantly on his door. Not being a morning person, he groggily opened the door, his half-lidded eyes seeking the person who dared disturb his beauty sleep.

The tiredness faded from him, however, when he saw that it was Sasuke. The boy looked paler than usual and he gave a small twitch now and then.

"Sasuke, what is it?" he asked, holding back weary yawn.

Sasuke shivered as he remembered the monster Itachi was in his nightmare, but shook his head to clear it. "I had a nightmare again…it was the same one," he explained quietly. "There was blood all over the walls and the shadows…the shadows were alive. You were covered with blood and you were all bony, like a monster, and you let out this creepy laugh that scared me…"

Itachi thought Sasuke sounded an iota terrified.

"So you sought me for comfort? Well, it's almost morning now, so we'll just stay up…" Itachi scratched his head and headed back inside his room.

Sasuke, feeling a tad lighter now that he had someone else to confide his dreams to, smirked as he turned around to go down the hall.

X—X—X

It was sunny today. Shafts of the beautiful golden light fell to the ground and the branches of the Konoha forest, rippling as the breeze sang among the leaves, making the boughs dance to its whispering music.

Kagome walked down this road of nature, content with the impeccable tranquility that flowed through the forest. She sighed. It was so nice here…unlike the Sengoku Jidai, where there was like a demon every twenty or so steps they walked.

Vines, flowers, and all other plant life afforested the soil, making it ripe with color. The vines snaked up the tree trunks in an intricate way, not at all a pattern.

Feeling as though there was a spring in her step, Kagome began to sing to herself. It was loud enough to nature, but quiet enough so she wouldn't be heard by the enemy unless they had super hearing senses.

_Silence in nature's way_

_With ice and fire in your step_

_Scare your enemies awry_

_Know not the power of depth_

_The sun shines now_

_While the sky is still too blue_

_The silence of nature_

_Is just so true, just so true_

_Take me out for a spin_

_For a while_

_Down the Nile_

_Not in the file_

_Cause you're in denial_

_Peacemaking and tranquility_

_Come together like nothing else would_

_Make my life's worth full of gold_

_Like no one else could_

_Silence in nature's way_

_Take my breath_

_Forget all the things that pass_

_When you're at the gates of death_

_Just because, just because_

_The silence of nature_

_Is just so true, just so-o true!_

_You must never come to me_

_For the comfort that you truly seek_

_It lies in the heart of every soul_

_And it surfaces at every peak_

_Just because, just because_

_The silence of nature_

_Is just so true, just so-o true!_

She ended the song and looked around her. The birds had paused in their trilling to listen to the beautiful voice.

She laughed and waved her hand. The birds seemed to get the message and immediately went on singing as if nothing ever happened.

And so Uchiha Kagome got on with her life, free as a bird in the spring. As she walked, she expanded her purification barrier around her, eyeing a particular place where a certain someone was hidden.

X—X—X

Yakushi Kabuto had a headache. A very big headache. And he normally did not get headaches. What the hell was wrong with him?

The thing was, Orochimaru sent him to capture Uchiha Kagome. And these things were supposed to go his way. But it just so happened that the he couldn't even get within ten feet of the goddamned girl.

He thought it would be simple enough, but no, he just had to forget the most important fact: Uchiha Kagome was Itachi's twin sister, and even more of a prodigy than he was.

Kabuto was sure Itachi would blast him to bits the moment he saw him, and was pretty sure Kagome would do the same thing.

He was wrong.

She didn't blast him to itsy-bitsy smithereens.

But…

Only because…

_He kept getting blown away by something invisible._

"Damn it!" he swore, glaring at the sky from where he landed.

He didn't hear the quiet snickering from the girl he was trying, and failing, to capture.

And so Kabuto got off his extremely sore ass and began another attempt, where he'll most likely fail once again.

X—X—X

Sakura looked around the training field. Kakashi had told them to meet there, but so far, neither Naruto, the Legendary Tardy jounin, nor Sasuke had shown up yet, and it was already 9:00.

She was getting frustrated and was just about ready to tear her hair out in frustration when Sasuke appeared, looking nonchalant.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

He eyed her warily, then turned away, uninterested. Sakura pouted. She walked towards him, trying to get him to notice her sexiness by walking seductively, swaying her hips and bobbing her ass, as well as throwing out her chest.

She pressed her ample breasts against his back and her fingers dipped down, reaching to stroke Sasuke's manhood through his shorts.

"I would appreciate it if you got out of my personal space."

Sakura was unable to comprehend the words. A split second later, Sasuke roughly shoved her off of him. Sakura stumbled back, tripping in the dirt and landing on her ass.

She frowned. "Sasuke-kuuuuun," she whined, getting up. "That wasn't nice. But I know what you're thinking, you naughty boy! You're thinking about me in bed, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned on a potent glare at the pink-haired bitch. "None of my personal thoughts concern you, unless you count the ones that I have a half a mind to strangle you with," he growled. "Now leave me alone."

Sakura merely giggled, to his infuriation. "You can't deny me, Sasuke-kun," she cooed.

Sasuke snapped. He got up and got ready to fry his teammate to a crisp with a nicely place Katon jutsu. Sakura looked up at him with a wild, delusional look in her emerald eyes.

Sasuke whipped through a few hand seals quickly and put his index and thumb together near his mouth, forming a circular shape.

Sakura realized what he was about to do and her eyes grew wide with fright.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Shrieks of inhumane agony rang through the air as Sasuke's grand fireball hit her. "Saaaassuke-kuuuuun! Why?!!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle and walked away laughing, not even glancing back to see the damage he'd done.

X—X—X

Kagome reached Orochimaru's lair successfully, making Kabuto fly back every time he touched her barrier. _That was fun, seeing Orochimaru's loyal spy get pummeled by something unseen,_ she snickered in her mind.

Then her smirking expression was replaced by a frozen, arctic glare.

Orochimaru stood at his doorway, his sneering snake-like face reflecting alabaster white in the sunlight. "How nice of you to come to me, Uchiha Kagome."

"I have a mission and you're not part of it," she replied coldly. "Step aside, scum."

"I will capture you and lure Sasuke here!" he laughed evilly. The two prepared to fight.

Kagome turned on her Sharingan. "Bring it on, snake," she whispered, her voice sounding ominously hollow.

"Doton: Daisupaichi no Jutsu!"

Kagome backflipped into the air, avoiding the pointed spikes that burst from the soil. While still in the air, and concentrating on Orochimaru's movements with her Sharingan, also maintaining the barrier around her, Kagome began to fire jutsus off one after another at Orochimaru.

"Katon: Kaenkuri no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru narrowly avoided becoming roasted snake as red-hot arches of flame shot from the ground in random places, all aiming for him.

"Kabuto!" The snake sannin called for his most faithful servant.

Immediately, the silver-haired medic nin jump to his master's side and concentrated his chakra scalpel in his hands, ready to spring forward and cut the muscles of the Uchiha female.

"Touketsairin!" Kagome cried, slamming her palms into the floor after the spikes retreated back into the ground.

Towering walls of ice encircled them, trapping the three inside a frozen arena. Kabuto tried his hardest not to shiver involuntarily.

Orochimaru was most definitely not pleased, so he let his long tongue flick out, bringing the Kusanagi with it. He launched himself at Kagome, the tip of the sword aimed for her heart.

"Rasenmiheki!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock when a wall of bright pink energy materialized right in front of him, and he had no time to stop himself.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto shouted.

The snake sannin slammed into the pure barrier, screaming in pain as shockwaves of purification power electrocuted him down to the marrow of his bones.

Orochimaru fell, his skin peeling off, revealing his real body. It was a young female-looking person with Orochimaru's eyes.

"Sashou orochi teme," Kagome muttered.

Kabuto rushed to Orochimaru's side, using his medical jutsus to heal his wounds. Orochimaru struggled to sit up. "Damn it," he wheezed.

Kagome approached them. "Ryu Inju Hyoushi!"

Orochimaru's mouth opened in a silent scream of anguish as barbed ribbons tied him and Kabuto up together.

Kagome approached, looking oddly satisfied. "Tsuusan Kanashibari no Jutsu."

Orochimaru felt his body stiffen and completely numb. He couldn't even move his eyes, let alone his eyelids. Kabuto felt the same, and he silently despaired in his mind.

"I wish I could finish you off right here and now, but sadly, that isn't a part of my mission," Kagome said. "Now stay there while I destroy the outposts." And so she vanished, leaving two angry, but hopeless ninja standing in the middle of a freezing cold ice rink.

"Tsuusan Kaimetsu!"

In less than a minute, all Orochimaru's Oto outposts were completely destroyed, blood and corpses strewn everywhere. Kagome grinned. This was oh-so-fun.

She went back to where the paralyzed shinobi were and found them exactly how she'd left them.

"Jutsu Kaihou," she whispered, dispelling the jutsus she'd put on them. Before either of them could attack her, she performed yet another jutsu.

"Jutsu Shuukan!"

The two of them couldn't perform even the simplest Henge.

"And that's what you deserve for messing with me."

The Nagori Shoukyo Jutsu was placed on the two. Kagome hit both of them on the back of the neck, making them lose consciousness.

_When they wake up, they will have no recollection of who they are or where they came from…so I guess I better implant some false memories, to make them kill each other,_ Kagome thought.

"Kihekiaku no Jutsu."

Kagome dispelled the ice rink jutsu and walked away. She needed Orochimaru's files now.

X—X—X

_Sasuke found it increasingly harder and harder to ignore the strange looks his family was giving him. They all looked at him as if he was a disgusting thing that inhabited their home._

"_Go away, Sasuke…"_

"_We're not interested in talking to you."_

"_Itachi's the best."_

"_Look at you! You're such a weakling compared to the great Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Father and Mother like me better."_

"_Leave, Sasuke…"_

"_Kill me…hate me…detest me!"_

"_I do wish Kagome was still here…"_

"_It's all your fault!"_

_The skeletal figure of Itachi was charging at him once more, saliva spewing from its bony mouth, blood dyeing the floor deep red._

_Fugaku lay on the floor, dead as stone, his skin melting and revealing blood and organs underneath. Mikoto lay next to him, blood spurting from her mouth and dripping on her clothes._

"_Sa…suke…" Two haunting voices echoed emptily through the hall._

_The boy turned in horror. Covered in blood, both eyes torn out and his heart hanging out of his ripped chest, the tips of the ribs protruding, Naruto staggered towards him._

_A girl holding her head in one hand strode towards him, her green eyes crushed and mutilated, cuts and bruises littering her body._

_Sasuke's gut churned and he censored the urge to vomit. Instead, he settled for screaming as loud as his voice would allow him._

X—X—X

**So what do you think of this chapter? Did it like…totally suck or did it totally rock your socks? Tell me, please!**

**I've decided from now on to put the ranks of the jutsus as well as their translations and what they do.**

_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_ – _**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique:**_ _**C-class fire jutsu – The user gathers chakra in his or her chest and blows out a large fireball.**_

_**Doton: Daisupaichi no Jutsu **_**– **_**Earth Style: Earth Spike Technique: **__**B-class earth jutsu – The user creates deadly spikes out of the soil to impale his or her opponent.**_

_**Katon: Kaenkuri no Jutsu **_**– **_**Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Arch Technique: **__**A-class fire jutsu – The user slams his or her palm into the ground to create random arches of flame that burst out of the ground unexpectedly to fry the opponent.**_

_**Touketsairin**_ – _**Frozen Ice Rink: **__**B-class ice jutsu – The user creates an arena of frozen ice about 20 degrees in temperature any size he or she wants.**_

_**Rasenmiheki**_** – **_**Spiral Priestess Barrier: **__**Advanced use of purification energy – The user creates a shield from pure energy in the form of a spiral. It is harder than steel.**_

_**Ryu Inju Hyoushi **_**– **_**Dragon Ribbon Binding:**__** A-class binding jutsu – The user can tie his or her enemy up without having to do it physically. It is stronger than steel.**_

_**Tsuusan Kanashibari no Jutsu**_** – **_**Total Paralysis Technique:**__** A-class jutsu – Completely immobilizes the enemy and can only be dispelled by the user.**_

_**Tsuusan Kaimetsu**_** – **_**Total Annihilation:**__** S-class jutsu – User must have a vast reserve of chakra for this technique. The user targets any spot he or she wants to destroy completely and that entire area will be obliterated.**_

_**Jutsu Kaihou **_**– **_**Technique Release:**__** C-class jutsu – Dispels all jutsus within 50 foot radius.**_

_**Jutsu Shuukan **_**– **_**Technique Imprisonment:**__** B-class jutsu – Seals all use of jutsus for a person or persons, specifically shinobi.**_

_**Nagori Shoukyo Jutsu**_** – **_**Memory Erasing Technique:**__** A-class jutsu – Completely erases a person's memories from his or her life. Nobody hit with this jutsu has ever gotten his or her memories back.**_

_**Kihekiaku no Jutsu**_** – **_**False Memory Nightmare:**__** B-class jutsu – User implants false memories into a person or persons' minds and causes them to relieve them in a nightmare.**_

**_Sashou orochi teme _- _Little serpent bastard_**

**To all of my reviewers, who absolutely love this story!**

_**Simply Hopeless**__** – It's okay, you were right. If you re-read the second chapter, what did you think?**_

_**Akatsuki's Dark Mistress**__** – Pein might blow his top.**_

_**Elvira Duchess Of The Night**__** – I haven't decided the pairings yet. Yes, Sasuke was like…totally OOC.**_

_**demon prince-sesshoumaru**__** – I don't like Iruka/Kagome or Kakashi/Kagome anyway, so don't worry.**_

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**__** – I haven't decided the pairings yet, but thanks.**_

_**Kage Otome**__** – Thanks!**_

_**ancient-relic**__** – Yeah, I think I should make it a little less OOC.**_

_**Kagome Lady of Darkness**__** – Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami**__** – Yep, Akatsuki will be targeting Itachi!**_

_**sad demon gurl**__** – OOC or not, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**disneyrulz23**__** – Of course they wouldn't expect Itachi or Kagome back.**_

_**Death by Squishy**__** – At least these chapters are much longer than I normally do.**_

_**killroy777**__** – I try to update as fast as I can write these chapters.**_

_**iheartanime43**__** – I'm trying to write as fast as I find enough spare time to.**_

_**Mya Uzo**__** – Yeah, I wanted to put something funny in, so there you go!**_

_**gemini's sorrow**__** – You're welcome! I'm glad you liked this!**_

_**Saphira1204**__** – For the re-written chapter two, it explains that I like ten bijuu better, because it's even.**_

_**magickbendingdemon**__** – I think I rushed that a bit, but at least now they know why.**_

_**Funabisenu**__** – Yep, Sasuke smiled! Dear God, the world is ending!**_

_**DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere**__** – As if the villagers couldn't get any stupider…**_

_**-lazyblackbird-**__** - I'm happy you loved it!**_

_**Yue Hime**__** – My style just happens to be me in imagination mode. They were extremely OOC at the end.**_

_**Rebel Reader Bitch**__** – The chapters are only nine or so pages long.**_

_**MangaFreak15**__** – The former chapter two was rushed, but the new chapter two isn't as much.**_

_**43InuAsha**__** – Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**_

_**lildevil0644**__** – Did you like the latest installment of **__**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_

_**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle**__** – I can only update as fast as I can write.**_

_**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**__** – I'll try my best to complete this story!**_

_**frubaforever**__** – I can't finish a chapter quickly because of my limited computer time.**_

_**idabonz**__** – Thanks for the idea! It was a Kagome/Kabuto/Orochimaru fight without Itachi, though.**_

_**HieisSoulmateIsKagome**__** – Thanks for the tip, I'll try to be more descriptive.**_

_**Ichigo-2007**__** – If it was complete, I would've made a better ending.**_

_**IcedLilith**__** – Thank you very much.**_

_**dull spork**__** – Itachi's not going to be immortal.**_

_**Punkey-Monkey**__** – I haven't decided the pairings yet, but I'm glad you love this story!**_

_**SilentCritic**__** – I know, what a surprise, right?**_

_**strawberrykura**__** – Thanks for enjoying this story, I'm glad you like it.**_

**I believe that's all my reviews…anyways, THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! Look forward to the next installment of **_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


	4. Author's Note: Rewritten Version

Hey all. The Lost Uchiha Twin is being re-written, because I don't like this version that much anymore. Re-written version is up! Check it out!


End file.
